Forum:Alchemy
Alchemy lessons will be taught here by Professor Cassius Malfoy to those in the Sixth and Seventh years who signed up for the class. This is an extremely specialized course on Alchemy, the art of turning common metals into pure gold among other things, such as discovering a cure for all diseases and discovering a universal solvent. This course covers the history of Alchemy and the art of Alchemy itself. Class Expectations Students are to arrive to class on time every class. Ten minutes of tardiness are allowed before one point is docked from your house for each subsequent minute late. If you know you are going to be absent from a lesson, please try to tell Professor Malfoy beforehand (on User talk: JDRooDigger). If you are unexpectedly absent from class, you may make up the work without penalty for up to two class periods or choose to take a zero ("T") on the assignment/essay or quiz/test. Your lowest grade will be dropped at the end of each term. The person who earns the highest grade on any given assignment will typically earn 5 points for their house. This is how your grades will be determined: Tests: counted out of 100 points Quizzes/Essays: Counted out of 50 points CW/HW: Counted out of 10 points Class Participation: counted as a grade out of 5 points at the end of the term (class participation can also earn you House Points). -If Professor Malfoy is 10 minutes late for class or more, the lesson for the day is considered cancelled. He will try to announce class cancellations if possible. -All wiki rules apply in the classroom. Hogwarts Grading Scale Pass Grades: O (Outstanding)-- 90-100 E (Exceeds Expectations)-- 80-89 A (Acceptable)-- 70-79 Fail Grades: P (Poor)-- 60-69 D (Dreadful)-- 50-59 T (Troll)-- below 50 Requirements 6th years wishing to take Alchemy must complete the "Intro to Alchemy Essay" below and/or have acheived an "E" or higher on their Potions and Transfiguration O.W.L.s. If a student has not achieved the desired grades for those O.W.L.s or have not taken those classes, then they must '''complete the essay. If you have achieved the desired grades, you do not have to complete the essay, but if you do, it will be counted as extra credit. 7th years can't take Alchemy without passing 6th year Alchemy with an Exceeds Expecations or higher. It is also desirable, but not required, for students to have passed their Herbology O.W.L. (an "A" or higher), and to have taken Arithmancy and passed the O.W.L. with an "E" or higher. Lessons/Assignments '''Intro to Alchemy Essay (For 6th Years only) This is an essay that all 6th years wishing to take a N.E.W.T. course in Alchemy must write and pass with an Exceeds Expectations or higher if they haven't achieved an "E" or higher on their Transfiguration and Potions O.W.L.s. You'll find the writing prompt below. Please note that cheating (i.e. copying text directly from a website) is against the rules and will result in a zero on the assignment and deduction of house points. Writing Prompt: Answer the following questions in your essay. Answer the questions in detail and in complete sentences. This is a ''formal ''essay. If you wish, you may write it in the form of a letter, headed with "Professor Malfoy,". It must be at least 1 page in length (you may double space your essay): Why do '''you '''want to take Alchemy? What do you expect to be taught in this class? Once you graduate from Hogwarts, how do you expect to use Alchemy in the field? (If you did get an "E" or higher on the Transfiguration and Potions O.W.L.s, answer the following two questions in your essay): What kind of transfiguration do you think will be taking place in the classroom? What potions do you expect to learn about/brew in class? (If you did not get an "E" or higher on your Transfiguration and Potions O.W.L.s, answer the following two questions in your essay): How do you plan to meet the demands of this class? Give proper descriptions of Potions and Transfiguration classes and tell why you think or know you didn't achieve an "E" on one or both of those O.W.L.s. Everyone put your character's name on your paper.